Starlord
by ComicalManiak
Summary: A young human named Peter Quill goes searching for an ancient group of defenders known as "The Guardians of the Galaxy". Along the way he meets up with fellow allies and goes on an adventure to stop the mad titan Thanos from destroying his home planet of earth. While he now despises it, he still has people on the planet he cares for and must defend. Even if it means losing his life
1. Prologue

EXT. SCHOOL YARD. DAY

We open on a bright and sunny day as we pan down to the blacktop of a children's playground in the back of an elementary school.

Kids are running all over the place, playing tag and all sorts of other various games that children play.

We begin to zoom in on one particular child though, a little girl named Lana. She is only five years old.

We finally get a full shot of her as she stands alone underneath the jungle gym. You can tell she is shy and doesn't socialize very well. She doesn't exactly have friends either. She feels completely alone as all the other students at her school play. And then a shadow is cast over her.

The camera pans up as she tilts her head the same direction.

Standing before her on top of the jungle gym is a young boy. Our protagonist Peter Quill.

He stares at her as she stares at him. There is absolute silence until finally Peter speaks.

Peter

What's your name?

Lana

Lana...

Peter

Why are you all alone Lana?

Lana

I'm new here... I don't know anybody.

Peter

Well you know me now.

Peter jumps down and stands directly in front of Lana.

Peter

My names Peter.

Lana shyly waves.

Peter

What do you want to do?

Lana

What do you mean?

Peter

Well I suppose we could stand around all day with our thumbs planted

firmly up our butts or we could have some fun.

Lana

How?

Peter

I've always enjoyed hide and seek,

however there are not many places to hide here.

I suppose we could settle for a game of tag.

Lana

You really want to play with me?

Peter

Of course.

Lana

Why?

Peter

Because a girl as pretty as you shouldn't be alone during recess.

Lana blushes.

Peter

Now I'm normally not "it" since

I'm such a beast at this game, but I'll make an exception for you.

Heck, I'll even give you a head start!

Peter walks behind the jungle gym.

Peter

I'll wait here, look at this pole

(He points at a pole)

And count to ten. After that is when I take off.

Lana

Ok...

Peter

Alright then.

Peter leans his body against the pole and covers his eyes.

Peter

1-2-3-4-5

CUT TO:

1 YEAR LATER - EXT. PETER'S HOME. DAY

Peter

6-7-8-9-10, Ready or not here I come!

Peter uncovers his eyes to reveal we are no longer at the school, in fact it's a whole year later. In this time Peter and Lana have become very close.

Peter uncovers his eyes and looks around the outside of his house for any sign of where Lana could have run off to.

He quickly spots a couple of footprints in the dirt, Lana never was good at covering her tracks and even though Peter immediately knew where she was he would wait a while before "finding her" so that she could feel like she won.

All he wanted was for her to feel special and happy.

He knew she had climbed the tree a few feet away and was now watching him as he pretended to look around.

This goes on for a few moments before Peters mom comes out of the house.

Peter's Mom

Peter, Lana! Come grab some lunch real quick.

Peter

Ok mom! Lana come out, its lunch time.

Lana hops out of the tree, not even afraid of getting hurt. Peter wasn't quite sure why, but he admired that about her. Not being scared.

They both scurry inside and quickly grab ahold of the two plates that were on the kitchen counter.

INT. PETER'S HOME.

Both had plain peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a pile of chips on them. It wasn't much, but the pair was more than content with what they got.

Peter

Let's eat while we watch TV.

Lana

(taking a bite of her sandwich)

Ok.

The walk over to the living room, and sit in front of the TV and Peter turns it on.

Peter's mom sits on the couch behind the two.

What comes on is some sort of superhero show. They both immediately are grasped by it in a gaze of wonder.

Lana finally snaps out of the gaze a few moments later and turns to Peter.

Lana

Peter.

Peter

Yeah?

Lana

You think maybe we could play something

else when we go back outside?

Peter turns to Lana.

Peter

(confused)

Like what?

Lana

I don't know...

(turning back to the TV)

What about that?

Peter

What?

Lana

Superheroes...

Peter thinks about that for a moment.

Peter

That just may work.

Lana

We've got to think of names!

Peter

Like what?

Lana

I don't know.

Peter's Mom

I've got an idea for you Peter...

They both turn to look at Peter's mom.

Peter

What?...

CUT TO:

8 YEARS LATER - INT. HOSPITAL. NIGHT

We softly fade into a new scene now. This is now 8 years later.

We open on the hospital floor, we hear music playing in the background.

The camera pans up from the floor to an older Peter Quill.

He has headphones on as he listens to Ooh Child, sobbing.

He is trying his best not to cry, but it's hard. A few tears stream down his cheek as he quickly wipes them before anyone can see him.

Peter's grandfather comes out of a hospital room.

His eyes are also teary but he sucks it up for Peter.

Grandfather

Peter, your mother would like to see you.

Peter stays sitting down, he knows what's to come and would like to postpone it as long as possible. This however doesn't postpone it much as his grandfather grabs his headphones and Walkman and helps him over to the door way.

Grandfather

Here, I'll be out here if you need me.

Peter turns to get one last look at his grandfather before he closes the door, he can see tears streaming down his face.

The door shuts, and now it's time for the inevitable.

Peter's Mom

Peter, honey come here.

Peter looks to the front of the room to see his mother there, laying on a hospital gurney. He knew this was coming for a long time now, he just never knew how surreal it'd be until now.

He slowly walks over to her. She has no hair left on her head, and she is pale and skinny.

This is not how Peter envisioned seeing his mother for the last time, and that breaks his heart.

He finally gets to the side of her bed as she watches him smiling. She is so proud of you.

Peter's Mom

You look just like your father...

And he was- Well he was an angel honey.

Peter had never known his father, but he knew he was someone important...

Peter's Mom

I've got a little something for you.

His mom slips him an envelope.

Peter's Mom

Don't open it now.

Peter

When do I open it?

Peter's Mom

Open it on a day when you feel you're weakest.

It will help you through the day I promise.

It will give you hope, when all hope is lost.

Peter

What if that's today?

Peter's Mom

No- Believe me sweetie, today is not your weakest day.

It's a tough day, we both know that.

But there will be darker days ahead of you,

and I know that you will come out on top...

A tear falls from peters cheek and onto the cheap hospital blankets his mother was forced to use on her deathbed.

Peter's Mom

You are so special Peter... More than you can ever imagine.

You're going to grow up and do, just amazing- simply amazing things.

Peter

How do you know?

Peter's Mom

Because I've seen it...

This remark goes over Peters head, but somehow it always stuck with him.

Peter's Mom

Look, your grandpa will take good care of you until your dad comes for you ok.

Peter

Dads coming for me?

Peter's Mom

Maybe not today, but certainly...

One day, I promise you. He'll show up,

and you'll understand just why you are special, and why you are destined for greatness.

Peter seems confused, as he should be by the way his mother is speaking.

Peter's Mom

I want you to promise me one thing before I go.

Peter

What?

Peter's Mom

There will always be things in our world that will try

and cause harm to something. Promise me you will always do what's right,

no matter the risk. Promise me, you'll represent bravery, and heroism...

Never back down. Even when you're so scared,

promise me you will never give up.

Can you do that for me...

my little Starlord?

Peter doesn't want to look her in the eyes, he is so confused about all this. So much is going on in his mind right now.

Peter

I promise.

Peter's Mom

Good.

(a smile goes on her face)

Hold my hand... Please.

Peter hears what she said, he just ignores it.

Peter's Mom

Honey... Please take my hand.

Tears now begin to stream from Peters face. He can't take it anymore.

Peter's Mom

Please...

Time stands still for Peter, he knows what he should do, and what he wants to do. He instead ignores all of that and without even meaning to, his body makes his head nod "No"

He looks up at his mother's face in this moment, he knew he missed his last opportunity to hold her hand, to feel her alive.

Peter Quills mother was dead... and he was all alone in the world.

Peter

No!

Peter runs out of the room as the alarms begin to sound for the nurses.

He smashes through the door and past his grandfather who was waiting for him. He just keeps running until he's out of the entire hospital, and then he runs some more.

He goes into the woods just to be alone.

He finds a stump in the middle of a clearing. He stops and just sits there. He begins to cry.

He had no true family left anymore. The person he cared about most is dead now...

He decides to sleep on that stump that night, he figured he'd find his way home in the morning.

He lays down in the fetal position, trying to stay warm, sobbing all night until he finally falls asleep.

The camera pans up into the night sky, it's so peaceful.

You'd never imagine that anything of the sort just happened, especially to a young child such as Peter.

We see what looks like a shooting star begin to fall down to earth, this is quickly realized that it is not indeed a star.

We cut over to where the star is about to hit the earth with a loud thundering crack.

It is some sort of ship.

The earth beneath it is destroyed, and it looks extremely hot from its descent.

There is no movement for a while and then-

Pieces begin to crack off it as a liquid pours out of it. A symbiote of some sort.

CUT TO:

INT. LANA'S HOUSE. EARLY MORNING

We cut to an older Lana who is sleeping in her bed. She looks so peaceful Peter thinks as the camera pans up to reveal him standing there, watching her sleep.

Lana senses someone watching her and slowly wakes up.

She turns around to see Peter there.

Lana

Peter?

Peter

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

Lana

Peter your grandpa has been looking for you all night,

he came by here!

Where have you been?

Peter

I don't know.

Lana

Are you ok Peter?

Peter doesn't answer.

Lana

I heard about... well you know.

Peter

My mother.

Lana

Peter, I am so sorry.

A tear falls onto Peter's cheek again.

Lana

Come here, come sit down.

You look awful, and dirty.

Peter

(chuckling)

I slept in the woods.

Lana

(concerned)

Why would you do that?

Peter

I don't know, I just didn't want to be with anyone...

Can I stay here for a while?

Lana

Of course you can hang out here,

look I think I even hear my mom in the kitchen.

Peter half smiles at this thought, Lana's mother was always a great cook.

Lana

Just promise me-

Peter quickly turns to Lana.

Lana

That you won't run off again.

Peter slowly looks back at his feet.

Lana

Promise me Peter...

Peter

I promise.

Lana

Good, now let's go get some breakfast.

Lana stands up off her bed.

Peter

She made me promise something last night too.

Lana

Who?

Peter

My mother.

Lana

What was it?

Peter

That I'd never stand down from a battle.

Lana doesn't know how to respond.

Lana

You need some food and some rest, come on now.

She grabs Peters hand and drags him off the bed.

Peter and Lana come down the stairs and turn into the kitchen where Lana's parents Mandy and Brian are sitting.

Lana

Hope you don't mind, I brought someone for breakfast.

Mandy turns around and see's Peter.

Mandy

Oh my, Lana was he there all night.

Lana

No! I swear, he was just there when I woke up.

Peter

I slept in the woods...

Mandy and Brian stare at him.

Mandy

You hungry sweetie?

Peter

Yes.

Mandy

Come and sit down, I'll serve you a plate.

Your grandfather has been so worried.

Peter sighs.

Mandy

I'll call and tell him you're ok.

Lana sits down beside Peter and gives him a smile that Peter quickly recognizes. It's the smile he always gave her to signal to her that everything would be ok.

The roles had reversed in Peter's world. Now it was Lana taking care of him.

He didn't like this.

CUT TO:

EXT. DIRT TRAIL. EVENING

Peter and Lana are walking down an old dirt trail talking.

Lana

So are you going to move in with your grandpa now?

Peter

I don't know, I suppose so.

Lana

Do you want to?

Peter

Why ask me that?

Lana

Because I'd like to know what you're feeling right now,

you haven't exactly been that open with me.

Peter

I have exactly been open with anyone Lana,

it's been a total of one day now.

Lana

I'm just trying to understand your feelings

so I can help you.

Sorry.

Peter sighs

Peter

It's ok... It's not you. I'm just so agitated by this whole-

this whole damn situation.

Peter tries to kick a stone on the trail but misses and falls

Peter

God dammit! See.

Lana giggles.

Peter

(trying to stand up)

You think that is funny!

Lana

(laughing)

Yeah, a little.

Peter is about to get mad and then see's the funny side.

Peter

(smiling)

I suppose it was a little funny.

Lana laughs.

Peter

It's not fair.

Lana

What isn't fair?

Peter

This whole thing. I don't want to live with my grandpa,

I don't want to move,

and I certainly don't want to move on.

Lana

Life changes sometimes Peter, for better or for worse.

Peter

Well mine has changed for the worse.

Lana

Maybe not completely.

Peter

Oh yeah? How so?

Lana gets in close to him,

Lana

Maybe it will bring you closer with someone.

Peter sees her advance on him, and as much as he'd love to embrace it. Now isn't the time.

Peter

Lana...

Lana

What?

Peter

This isn't the time.

We cut over to a few hundred feet away in the woods where something watches the two. Staring them down, almost as if to attack. The pair have no idea.

Lana

Isn't this what you always wanted?

Peter

What?

Lana

Us, together.

Peter

It's all I've wanted out of life.

Lana

Well then take it now, right now.

Peter

I don't want it like this though.

Lana

I can't believe this.

Peter

Lana, now just isn't the time.

Lana

Since the day I've met you, you've literally been flirting with me.

And now that I actually give you a chance to do something about it,

and become something more between the two of us,

you don't take it?

Peter

Because you're only doing it so I will feel better!

Lana

No I'm not.

Peter

Let's face it, you've never liked me in that way.

I knew that, and I accepted that.

Now you think if you just let me make out with you,

I'll feel better about my mom.

Well guess what I won't.

It'd be like raping you or something.

Lana

Raping me? What the hell are you talking about?

Peter how do you know I haven't had feelings for either?

Peter

Because if you did, we'd already be together.

Right now.

Lana stops and just looks at him. He makes a good point.

Lana

Peter... You mean so much to me.

They both hear a couple of branches break in the nearby woods.

They turn their heads looking for what could have caused the disturbance.

Lana

What was that?

Peter stays staring at the woods.

Lana

Maybe it was a raccoon or something.

Peter still stares, even though he is a logical thinker, somehow he knows that was no animal.

Peter

I think we should go now.

Peter grabs Lana's hand and drags her away down the dirt trail to head back to her house.

We cut back to the thing watching from the woods, he doesn't like that Peter is leaving, not one bit.

It lunges out of the woods with great strength and gets onto the trail with a loud thud.

Peter and Lana turn to see what is behind them, something they immediately regretted.

Standing before them was a symbiote being, an alien. And it was coming right for them.

Lana screams at the top of her lungs, Peter knows he has to get her to safety. He was willing to do anything to do that. Even sacrifice himself.

They keep running down the path but the monster is gaining on them.

Lana

Peter I don't know how much longer I can run.

Peter

Come on Lana, we can't stop!

Lana does her best to keep running.

Peter finally makes the decision as he stops.

Lana turns to him and Peter quickly scoops her up and carries her in his arms and begins running again.

The monster is still following them, and now has gained even more because of Peter's stop.

Lana

Peter it's gaining on us!

Peter

It's ok it'll be ok-

The monster catches them finally and snaps his arm like a tentacle at Peter's leg, causing him to fall and drop Lana.

Peter tries to get up real quick but the monster stomps on his chest.

Lana

Peter!

Peter

What does this thing want!

The symbiote begins screeching into the night sky, almost as if he's cheering about something.

Peter begins to freak out.

Peter

Lana do something!

Lana tries to go up to the Symbiote and push it off, instead it pushes her away and makes her fall again.

Peter

Hey don't you touch her you- slimy- disgusting, whatever the hell you are.

The symbiote turns its hand into a blade.

Peter

Oh my god!

Lana

No!

Peter

Don't hurt me! Don't you touch me!

The symbiote puts the blade to Peter's neck.

Lana is about to witness her best friend be killed by some creature, and can't do anything about it. But then she see's something in the distance.

She doesn't know what it is, but it's coming straight for them. Almost like a shooting star.

She realizes it is indeed heading straight for them.

Lana

Peter, look!

Peter turns his head to see the object moments away from impact, and so does the monster.

It quickly jumps off of Peter and tries to dodge the incoming craft.

The craft smashes into the earth, much like the Symbiotes did earlier, causing destruction and devastation all around.

Peter stands up and begins frantically looking for Lana.

Peter

Lana!

Lana

Over here!

Peter runs to where he hears her voice.

He finds her and runs up to hug her.

Peter

Are you ok?

Lana

Yes, and you?

Peter

I'm fine... What is that thing?

Lana

I've got no idea, but we should go.

Peter

Hold on, I just want to see what it is.

Lana

Are you insane! Peter we've got to go, what if it's more of those monsters.

Peter

And what if it's not? Here just wait here, I'll be fine.

Lana

No!

Peter

I'm going to see what that is, whether you come with me or not.

Lana sighs and grips Peter's arm harder, as they begin walking to the spacecraft.

The get to the side just near the cockpit when it pops open.

They look at each other as a blue muscular alien stands up.

Markuiz

Are you Peter Quill?

Peter looks at Lana.

Peter

Yes?

Markuiz

Good.

Peter

What are you?

Markquiz

I am a friend.

The alien lifts his gun and seemingly aims his gun at Peter and Lana.

Peter

Whoa you said you were a friend!

The alien shoots his gun as Peter flinches.

He opens his eyes to see both him and Lana are ok. He turns his head further to see he actually shot the Symbiote that was sneaking up behind them. It is splattered all across the ground now. Although we can see a nearly microscopic bit of it slither off into the woods.

Peter

What was that thing?

Markuiz

It is a symbiote, a disgusting and evil species. It came to this planet to find you.

Peter

Me?

Markuiz

Yes.

Peter

Why?

Markuiz

Because you are the last known remaining guardian.

Peter

Guardian of what?

Markuiz

Guardian of the Galaxy.

There is silence and then, Peter bursts out laughing.

Peter

You've got to be kidding...

Peter see's the look on the aliens face.

Peter

You're... You're not kidding?

Markuiz

No human, I am not.

Peter

How is this even possible?

I'm just a regular ol' humanoid kid from a small town.

Markuiz

But you're not. Your father was a great man...

He was once the leader of a great colony.

Peter

You know my father?

Markuiz

I know of him.

I've never had the honor to meet him personally.

Peter

Did you come here to save me or something?

Markuiz

Yes. And make you become what you must become.

Peter

A guardian?

Markuiz

Our guardians are gone, nobody can find them.

Our galaxy is in grave danger.

We thought maybe you could find them.

Peter

How?

Markuiz

We don't know.

We just thought maybe you'd be willing to take a chance,

go on an adventure and find them.

Are you up for that?

Peter

Are you asking me to go into space and find these other "Guardians"?

Markuiz

Yes.

Peter looks at Lana.

Lana

Peter this is insane, you can't go.

Peter

You heard him! The galaxy is in danger.

My mother told me I was special, maybe that's what she meant.

Lana

You aren't seriously considering this are you?

Peter

Lana I've got to.

Lana

I can't believe you!

Peter

It's my destiny.

Lana

Remember earlier when I asked you to promise me you wouldn't run off again...

This is where that comes in!

Peter

Lana... I've got to.

Lana

Don't go peter! This is stupid!

Peter

I'm sorry... I'll be back for you, I promise.

Peter lets go of her hand.

Peter

You'll be better off without me anyway.

Peter begins to walk towards the ship.

Peter

Let's go blue's clues.

Lana

Peter!

Peter ignores her and climbs into the ship with the alien.

Markuiz

You.

He points at Lana.

Markuiz

I know while this seems hard to fathom...

losing a friend you are so close to,

but there are bigger things at stake than your best friend leaving your side.

Know that even though he is leaving, he will still be with you.

Time heals all wounds,

and you will become a stronger person.

Lana

What?

Markuiz

We all have a destiny, and I know yours...

You are destined for something great too. Just like your friend.

He will be back one day. Look amongst the stars,

and know that one day one of those stars will be him coming back for you.

Lana doesn't know what to say so she just stares as Peter sits down in a chair in the cockpit of the ship.

The alien too sits down in the main chair with the controls, and then he closes the cockpit door.

Markuiz

(looking at Peter)

Are you ready... Peter.

Peter looks at him.

Peter

That's my name down here.

Markuiz

What do you mean?

Peter

Up there.

Peter points at the sky.

Peter

Up there, my name will be Starlord.

Markuiz

Very well. So... Starlord, are you ready.

Peter

Yes...

Markuiz starts the ship and it begins to hover off the ground.

Peter takes one last look at Lana, and then at the speed of light, they are halfway through space.

Peter is now amongst the stars. And Lana is the one all alone.

We fade to black as the title card comes up

"STARLORD"


	2. ACT I

20 YEARS LATER. PLANET. EVENING

We fade into a dark and isolated planet, it's raining, and there is thunder and lightning in the background.

We see a ship come from a faraway distance. We slowly begin zooming in on it.

It is bright blue and orange.

It begins to land on a clearing on the planet. It's thrusters are working hard trying to make it a gentle landing, but the raging storm isn't helping.

But at last it touches down and the thrusters slowly shut down.

You can hear the engine winding down.

We cut to a front view of the ship as a door/stairway begins to fold out from it.

A figure steps into that doorway and begins going down the stairs. He is wearing a red leather trench coat and black cargo pants. His face is covered by a futuristic looking gas mask which eyes glow red.

We can hear his breaths and even see a ventilation coming from a small port in the bottom of the mask as the figure closes the ship door and makes his way around the planet exploring.

He searches around as if he knows what he is looking for.

He keeps walking as rain pours down the sky, and then he spots it.

A hole in the ground. A giant crevice like thing, only difference is there's a staircase leading down to the bottom.

He stands about the crevice and pulls out a glow stick. He snaps the glow stick and it lights up, he then proceeds to throw it down into the darkness.

*Click clack*

It hits the ground. The crevice is extremely deep; he can barely see the light. He carefully makes his way onto the first step, and the second, and so on.

INT. CREVICE.

Every few steps on cracks and he flinches expecting the whole thing to come tumbling down upon him, but it never does.

At this point he is nearly to the bottom. We watch as he takes his last few steps and hits the pavement on the bottom.

This is no normal crevice, it's some sort of underground temple.

He pulls a flare from his trench coat pocket now and ignites it.

He uses it like a torch as he makes his way into a small hallway in this underground temple.

The red of the flare lights up the walls making for an eerie setting, yet the figure seems completely undisturbed.

He keeps walking until he comes to a part where the hallways end and a cave system begins. It looks as if whoever built this didn't even finish it.

But the figure was determined, he hopes down a few feet into the cave system.

INT. CAVE SYSTEM.

As he gets his footing he brings a small device out from his trench coat again. It is a device to scan for oxygen.

It comes up positive; the figure would be fine if he were to take off his mask down here. And that's exactly what he does.

He presses the small button on the side of the mask and it turns transparent, and then to a couple of lines, and then disappears completely revealing who is underneath the mask.

It is non-other than Starlord, 20 years later. He looks a lot older now, his hair is grown out a little more and he has a beard now. He is all grown up and not the naive little boy he used to be... Well he is naive just not, little.

He gets a smirk on his face as he reaches down to his belt and pulls some ear buds off them that are connected to his old Walkman.

He promptly puts them in his ears and presses start on the Walkman.

We hear a baseline, and then-

"Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head?"

Come and get your Love begins to play.

He gets lost in himself and in the music as he makes his way through this dark and disgusting cave system. Dancing and splashing his way through, enjoying himself. Not having a care in the world. This is Starlord after all.

He at last finds the room he was looking for, he's not quite sure why it's not with the rest of the temple but frankly, he doesn't care.

He climbs up a small way to get into the room and then stands before the artifact he had been looking for.

INT. RELIC ROOM.

He takes his ear buds out and pulls out a small device that is used for capturing relics that could, or could not possibly be dangerous if touched by anything besides its chamber.

The device does its job perfect as its snags the relic out of its chamber.

Starlord lifts it up, and admires its beauty. All he can think of is how much he is going to get paid for it.

He hears a noise behind and him and quickly spins around.

He sees the blue face of non-other than Yondu, the leader of the ravengers. He is with two other ravengers as well.

Starlord

Oh shit Yondu, you can't be sneaking up on me like that!

Yondu

Hey there boy. You found it.

Starlord

Found?-

Starlord looks at his hand.

Starlord

Oh you mean this... Oh yeah, I found this hunk of junk.

Yondu

Good job boy! You always find what we're looking for.

That's gonna earn us a ton of cash.

Starlord

Oh yeah about that... I don't know,

I'm starting to think maybe I should well...

Go do this on my own.

Yondu

Goddammit it boy! You trying to skip out of me again?

Starlord

What no? I'd never do that, I'm just trying to...

Trying to... Trying to get the cash for myself!

Yondu stares at him.

He puts his hands on his hips and stares at him in an aggressive manner.

Yondu

So you're trying to rip me off?

Starlord

Well when you put it like that.

Yondu

After all I've done for you.

Starlord

You really didn't do much...

You actually killed one of my friends if I remember correctly...

Yondu

That's besides the point.

Starlord

Besides the point? I feel like that is the whole point.

Yondu

Don't you do this to me Peter! Don't you screw me over.

You won't like what will happen!

Peter runs at Yondu and grabs him by his jacket collar.

Starlord

Don't call me Peter!

Yondu stares into his eyes.

Yondu

Back off me and give me whatever the hell

that thing is and I'll consider still giving you, your half.

Starlord calms down and slowly lets go of Yondu.

Yondu

That's right... Hand it over.

Yondu extends his arm for Starlord to give him the relic. Smiling as he does so.

Starlord

How about no.

Yondu's smile immediately dissipates.

Yondu quickly tries to reach for the weapon he has on his hip, some sort of revolver that is obviously not from earth. But alas Peter is too quick for him.

Peter pulls out his signature blasters and fires at Yondu's hand.

Yondu screams in pain as Peter quickly aims for the other ravengers.

With two shots from his blasters the others go down.

Yondu gets his bearings.

Yondu

Don't you dare run from me boy!

You won't get far. We're trapped in here,

only way out is through me.

Starlord

You know, I've been trapped many times. I always find my way out.

Starlord reaches for a little cylinder on his belt. He pulls the pin on top and sticks it to the wall behind him.

Quickly he covers his face with his arm and braces for the impact as the cylinder explodes and destroys the wall.

We can see the outside now, it is still storming incredibly hard.

Starlord

See ya later Yondu.

Starlord shoots at Yondu's foot so he can't follow him. He then climbs out of the wall. The only thing heard is the storm and Yondu's screaming in the background.

Starlord walks toward the direction of his ship which he can see, when suddenly two hover bikes go past him nearly hitting him.

More ravengers he thinks.

They turn around and look at him.

Starlord

Whoa, watch out fellas! Ya almost hit me.

They begin to reach for their weapons but once again Starlord is too quick. He kills both of them and continues walking nonchalantly to his ship.

Starlord

(with a smirk)

I'm the baddest badass in the galaxy.

He gets to his ship.

He turns around to see four more ravengers headed his way.

He climbs up to the top of the ship near the cockpit and uses that door to get in instead of the staircase.

The ravengers reach him as he shuts the cockpit door.

INT. STARLORD'S SHIP.

The begin banging on the ship trying to get in, but Starlord starts the engine burning some of them in the process and then takes off at the speed of light.

Before he can even take a breath he is hundreds of miles away.

Another great escape for Starlord.

CUT TO:

EXT. XANDER. DAY.

We cut to a bright and sunny utopia known as Xander. It is a busy planet, easily comparable to earth's most popular cities, such as new York or Tokyo.

There are people everywhere going about their lives walking to their jobs, or to parks with their children. All is peaceful is this bright joyful civilization.

We cut to a first person view of a camera lens going over individual people and scanning them for criminal records or bounties.

Rocket

Will you look at all these scum Groot.

I swear every single one of these mongrels is no good.

We cut to a full body view shot of Rocket.

In the background is Groot sitting on a small fountain.

Rocket

We'll find someone soon buddy, then the bucks will pour in!

Rocket goes back to looking through his device.

Groot

I am Groot.

Rocket turns around again.

Rocket

We're just on a dry streak, we'll find someone.

Groot

I am Groot.

Rocket

Hey don't talk like that! You watch,

one of these douchebags will have big bucks on their name.

Groot

(almost sighing)

I am Groot.

Rocket

Ugh... Sometimes you bring me down pal.

Rocket goes back to his device as non other than Starlord walks by.

His device alerts him that he has a bounty out on him for 40,000 dollars.

Rocket

What did I tell ya Groot!

Groot smiles.

We cut over to Starlord who walks up to a small set of apartments.

He goes up to a door and puts a digital looking key into it. The door then unlocks and he walks in.

Rocket and Groot watch from afar.

'S APARTMENT.

Starlord throws his rucksack and coat on the couch and goes over to his kitchen.

He opens the fridge to find all the food is rotten.

Starlord

Suppose I should have emptied that before I left...

He closes the fridge and walks out to the living room where he hears the door knob to the front door jiggling.

He stares at it as he is trying to figure out what is going on.

And then the door opens revealing both Rocket and Groot standing there.

Starlord

What the hell?

Rocket

Freeze human!

Rocket lifts up his extra-large gun bigger than himself.

Starlord puts his hand up.

Starlord

I've never seen any girl scouts like you two before.

Groot

I am Groot.

Rocket turns to Groot.

Rocket

I don't know what to do next, We've never gotten this far before.

Starlord reaches for his hip, but Rocket has fast enough reflexes to fire at him first.

Starlord dashes out of the way nearly getting hit by the shot.

Rocket

We can do this the hard way or the easy way pal!

Starlord takes cover behind his couch.

Starlord

What are you two?

Rocket

We're bounty hunters, and there's a huge price out for you.

Starlord

Dammit Yondu...

Rocket

Now come on, let's make this easy.

Starlord reaches for his coat which is right next to him.

He reaches into the pocket and pulls out another one of those grenades from earlier.

Starlord

You know who I am?

Rocket

Should I?

Starlord

I'm Starlord.

Rocket

Who?

Starlord

(irritated)

Starlord... Ugh whatever.

He pulls the pin on the grenade and throws hit at Rocket and Groot.

Rocket

Watch it!

Rocket dives back outside with Groot just as the explosive goes off destroying Starlords home.

Rocket is on the ground next to Groot.

He is grasping his rib as he begins to get up again.

Rocket

Where'd he go?

They see Starlord run out of his house which is filled with smoke and proceed to try and escape them.

Rocket

Come on Groot! We can't let him escape! It's personal now.

Rocket gets up and tries to help Groot up.

We cut to Starlord dashing through the city trying to outrun his attackers.

Some kid on a hover board of sorts crashes into him knocking him over.

Starlord

(On the ground)

Damn kid!

He tries to get up quickly as he see's Rocket sprinting after him

He is too slow getting up as Rocket lifts up his weapon and switches the ammo type to shock.

He fires it straight at Starlord hitting him and stunning him.

Rocket

Now that Groot is how we catch scumbag humans.

Rocket turns to Groot who smiles back at him.

They both calmly walk over to Starlord who is still on the ground spasming.

Rocket

That'll teach you to run from us.

Suddenly a beam of light shines down upon both Rocket and Groot.

They look up to see that it is Nova cruisers. The cruisers switch settings and trap Rocket and Groot so they can't move out of the beam.

Rocket

Well this ain't good.

A beam turns on and shines on Starlord repeating the process with him.

Nova Officer

You are under arrest, anything you do or say can and

will be used against you.

CUT TO:

INT. NOVA PRISON. NIGHT

We cut to the three being walked through the prison.

Rocket

Man look at this place Groot. Absolute shit.

I've broken out of plenty of my prisons in my time and this will especially

not be different. Look at how unmaintained this place is.

I'm pretty sure Fred Flintstone could break out of here.

The Guard zaps Rocket with a Taser like wand.

Rocket

Ow! That's police brutality right there, ya see!

Guard

Keep moving.

Starlord

I didn't even do anything! They broke into my place!

Guard

You had illegal weapons on you.

Starlord

Since when are explosive devices illegal?

Guard

Since forever.

Starlord

Bullshit!

Rocket

Hey pretty boy, don't think you're getting

out of this just cause we're in the slammer now.

When me and Groot here break out, you're coming with and

Yondu will give us that cold hard cash.

Groot

I am Groot.

Rocket

Yeah you tell him Groot!

Starlord

Wow tree thing that was almost as fascinating

as the other time you told me your name.

Groot

I am Groot.

Starlord

Please tell me more...

Groot

I am Groot

Starlord

That must've been crazy. I had a similar experience.

On my planet it's called girls gone wild though.

Guard

In here.

They all line up.

Guard

strip.

Starlord

What?

Rocket

You heard the man.

Guard

Strip now.

Starlord

Look I ain't into that man.

Guard

Now.

They zap Starlord.

Starlord

Ow! Crap, alright.

Starlord strips off his shirt.

Once everyone is fully unclothed they begin to spray them down with an orange liquid.

Starlord

Ugh what is this stuff!

Rocket

Trust me, you don't want to know.

Starlord

Ugh! Some got in my mouth! Help!

INT. NOVA PRISON CAFATERIA.

Now in a jail uniform the three make their way into the prison cafeteria.

There are tons of prisoners inside of all different kinds of species.

Some are just disgusting looking, some look like body builders, and some look like crack head Starlord thinks.

Rocket

Come on follow us, we'll get some grub.

We cut to Rocket and Groot the sitting down at a table.

Starlord doesn't sit.

Rocket

Come on, sit.

Starlord

Yeah it's ok.

Rocket

How's bout we call a truce huh?

Just while we're in here at least. Deal?

Starlord thinks about it.

Starlord

Alright, fine. Truce.

Rocket

Good. Now sit.

Starlord sits down.

Rocket

So what's your story?

Starlord

What do ya mean?

He begins to eat, whatever is on his plate. He's honestly got no idea what it is.

Rocket

How is it that you ended up here?

You're obviously not Xander born.

Starlord

That's a long story.

Groot

I am Groot.

Rocket points at Groot.

Rocket

Groot is right! We do got a lot of time. Now tell us.

Starlord

I'm on a mission.

Rocket

Well, how's that coming along?

Starlord stays quiet.

Starlord

Obviously not well if a raccoon and tree just got me arrested.

Rocket

What's a raccoon?

Starlord

That's what you are.

Rocket

Hey, there ain't nothing like me, cept me! Got it.

Starlord

Alright, whatever. Chill out.

Rocket

Yeah, ugh huh. So what is this mission anyway?

Starlord

You probably don't care.

Rocket

Try me.

Starlord sighs.

Rocket

Come on, I've heard and seen a lot of things in my past.

I'm sure you won't surprise me whatsoever.

Starlord

Alright fine. On my home planet of Earth an alien came and found me.

He told me I'm something special, part of some alliance thingy,

and that I needed to find the other members.

He said together, we'd do great things.

Rocket

Well he lied about the great things part.

Starlord

Yeah, no kidding right.

Rocket and Starlord share a laugh.

Rocket

You know, you ain't so bad.

Starlord

Neither are you, for a rodent.

Rocket

So what's the

(doing air parenthesis)

Alliance's name?

Starlord

The Guardians... Guardians of the Galaxy.

Groot looks surprised when he hears this.

Rocket notices.

Rocket

What's up big guy? You know something bout them?

Groot

I am Groot.

Rocket

Well you don't say?

Starlord

What?

Rocket

He said that millions of years ago his planet once was

in great danger by an old unknown being.

Supposedly these Guardians of the Galaxy from which you speak of,

saved his planet and his race.

Starlord

Well, good for them.

Rocket

Why ain't you found them yet? They must be real then?

He says his home planet even dedicated a statue to

them in their most popular city.

Starlord

I haven't found them because I cant.

Rocket

And why is that?

Starlord

Because their dead.

Rocket

Oh... How'd you figure that out?

Starlord

I started doing some digging on them when I first got on this planet,

Xander. Supposedly they all gave their lives to neutralize

and hide something called the

"Infinity Stones".

Rocket

You don't say?

Starlord

They hid them amongst random planets in the farthest reaches of the galaxy.

Legend goes if you have them all,

you have the power to rule the entire galaxy.

Rocket

Man that must be worth a lot. If only we could find one.

Starlord thinks for a second.

Starlord

What if I said I have one?

Rocket looks at him intently.

Rocket

Go on...

Starlord

In my coat, the one I was wearing when I was arrested

I had what I believe to be one in my pocket.

Rocket

How'd you find it?

Starlord

I spent some time with the ravengers, told them I was looking for it

and it was worth a lot of cash.

I tricked them into finding it for me for half of the cash.

Rocket

You're smart, I like it.

Starlord

How about if you don't turn me into Yondu,

I give it to you to sell. We split the money two ways.

Groot

I am Groot.

Starlord looks at Groot.

Starlord

Sorry, three ways.

Rocket

Why would you sell it?

Starlord

I know of a buyer, he says if I find it not only will he

tell me the history behind it, but he'll pay me 4 million units.

It was a win, win situation for me.

Now it can be a win, win situation for both of us.

Groot

I am Groot.

Starlord sighs.

Starlord

The three of us.

Rocket

I like you're thinking. I'm in.

Starlord

So you've said you broke out of plenty of prisons in your day?

Starlord gets a smirk on his face.

Rocket

Twenty two to be precise. And like I said earlier...

This one ain't no different.

Rocket grins from ear to ear practically as he formulates a plan in his head.

CUT TO:

INT. NOVA PRISON CELL. NIGHT

It is completely dark and silent in the prison, which is unusual had it been day time. Now though it was dead in the middle of the night.

The Guards strictly enforced a quiet time during night hours. If someone so much as a made a noise, they'd be punished.

Starlord apparently hadn't heard this rule.

Starlord

Hey! Guards, I need some assistance over here.

The Guards shrug it off for a moment.

Starlord

I can see you all, come on man. I need some help.

One Guard gets fed up and begins walking over to Starlord.

Starlord

Finally.

Guard

What do you need? It is the middle of the night,

you will wake the other prisoners.

Starlord

I think that guy might be dead?

Starlord points at Rocket.

Guard

What're you playing at human?

Starlord

Nothing! I'm being completely serious, that raccoon...

thing. He isn't breathing.

Guard

If this is some sort of trick you're going to solitary.

And it ain't like no earth solitary either.

You're not alone in it.

Starlord thinks about what the Guard just said and gets a confused face on.

Starlord

(to himself)

That doesn't even make sense.

The Guard goes up to Rocket and begins poking at him.

Starlord

See...

Guard

Great. Now I've got to do the paperwork.

The Guard lifts up Rocket and slings him over his shoulder.

Guard

Back to bed now.

Starlord

What're you doing with him?

Guard

Throwing him in the furnace like all the rest. Now back to bed.

Starlord

Ok, geez.

As the Guard turns around and makes his way out of the cell the camera pans in on Rockets face. His eyes open and he gets a smirk on his face. He then winks at Starlord.

He promptly closes his eyes again and goes back to pretending to be dead.

Groot

I am Groot.

Starlord looks over to Groot in the corner.

Starlord

You're telling me buddy.

INT. NOVA PRISON HALLWAY.

The Guard is still walking with Rocket slinked over his shoulder like some sort of backpack.

After a few moments of walking he finally comes to a door. He opens the door to reveal a furnace. This is no ordinary furnace however, there are dead bodies of all sorts of creatures and species. This is where they get rid of all the dead prisoners.

INT. FURNACE ROOM.

Inside there is a man who is tossing the smaller bodies into the furnace.

Guard

Got another here for ya.

Furnace Guard

Just leave it somewhere, I'll get to it.

The Guard throws Rocket into a pile with a bunch of other dead bodies and then leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Rockets eyes open instantly and looks at the picture before him.

Rocket

(whispering)

This is disgusting.

Rocket rolls over onto his stomach and begins to army crawl over the mountain of dead bodies he is on to get a better view.

He sees the man in the room with him is now grabbing the bigger bodies that wouldn't fit in the furnace and putting them on a slab, where he begins to dismember them.

Rocket

(whispering)

These poor, poor bastards.

The Guard throws an arm into the furnace which makes the flame grow higher lighting up the room some more.

Rocket spots a wall full of tools that could come in handy.

Rocket

(whispering)

Let's see how you like being torn apart.

INT. NOVA PRISON HALLWAY.

We cut to the outside of the door where we begin to hear screaming and then silence.

The door opens and Rocket steps out as if nothing happened.

Rocket

All in a day's work.

He checks his surroundings and then begins to sprint off to his right down the hall.

INT. NOVA PRISON CELL.

We cut back to Starlord and Groot who are still in their cell.

Starlord

What's taking him so long? I'm starting to worry.

Groot

I am-

Starlord

Yes I get it! You are Groot.

Groot

Groot...

Starlord gets an annoyed look on his face.

Starlord

I'm really beginning to hate you.

They start to hear running down the hall. Starlord looks out his cell quickly to see what's going on.

Running down the hall are Guards with riot gear on.

Starlord

What's going on?

He then hears screaming and a loud boom. An explosion.

Starlord

What'd he do?

The prison lights turn on, along with the alarm, and the alarm lights which glow a bright red.

The cell door pops open.

Groot stands up and walks over to Starlord.

Starlord

Well, I guess it's going according to plan so far.

We suddenly hear Rocket yelling.

Rocket

Come and get me Nova's!

He goes zooming by on the robot Guards with jet proposer's them. They typically fly around and make sure everyone is doing what their supposed to do, nothing. Right now they're being used as a getaway vehicle.

Rocket

(flying past the two)

Don't worry, I've got a plan!

Starlord turns to Groot.

Starlord

Oh that's good! He's got a plan...

INT. NOVA PRISON LOBBY.

We cut to Rocket who is still flying around the lobby where the prisoners cells are, and he's got his eye on the watchtower. A tall tower that watches over all the cells, and has a glass window to do so.

Rocket

When are they gonna learn not to make shit out of glass in prisons?

Rocket guides the flying robot Guard to the glass and smashes right through it. The Guards inside are stunned.

INT. NOVA PRISON WATCHTOWER.

In this time Rocket picks up a machine gun and promptly takes care of the Guards.

Rocket

Guy's I'm opening the doors! Get out!

INT. NOVA PRISON LOBBY.

Starlord and Groot look to the main doors, which now open.

They begin running for it, but Starlord stops.

Starlord

What about you!

Rocket

Oh, don't worry bout me. I've got a plan...

Starlord turns to Groot who is not stopped, almost as if asking if they should wait around for him.

Groot signals for Starlord to keep moving.

Groot

I am Groot.

Starlord

Alright, whatever you say.

They go through the doors.

INT. NOVA PRISON HALLWAY.

Starlord

We've got to find our stuff and then find a ship to get off this prison.

Groot nods as they keep running.

INT. NOVA PRISON OFFICE.

Starlord

This is where they keep everything.

Starlord finds a bunch of trunks on a rotating shelf of sorts.

He finds one with the name "Peter Quill, Alias: Starlord"

Starlord

Here, Groot. Can you open this for me? It's locked.

Groot rips off the top of the trunk.

Starlord

Thanks buddy.

He begins to pull all his belongings out of the trunk. All his nifty gadgets that have saved his life time, and time again. And then there's also his blasters and mask. Those are also useful.

Then he sees the relic. He quickly grabs it and stuffs it in his pocket

And then he comes to the bottom, the only thing left to pick up is his old Walkman.

He grabs it, stuffs it into his coat and turns to Groot.

Starlord

Alright, let's find Rocket and get out of here.

They walk out the door as the entire top of the watchtower that has all the controls comes down the hallway crashing and destroying everything in its path.

INT. NOVA PRISON HALLWAY.

Starlord and Groot don't move an inch as it stops just a few mere feet from them.

They can see Rocket through the window, he pushes a button and locks down the hallway so Guards can't get to them.

Rocket

Told ya I had a plan.

Starlord

Do I even want to know?

Rocket

I'll tell you another time, for now we've got to get off this hunk of junk.

Rocket climbs through the destroyed glass window and goes to stand before the other two of their little dysfunctional trio.

Starlord

We've got to find a way off here.

Rocket

Follow me, the vehicle impound ain't too far from here.

We cut to the trio running through the halls until they come to a large window that overlooks the vehicle impound.

One in particular catches Starlords eye.

Starlord

Wait a second! That's mine.

Starlord points at one of the ships.

Rocket

They must've taken your assets.

Starlord

Is that even legal?

Rocket

They never expected you to get outta here.

They probly already sold you apartment.

The same would be done with that ship there in a matter of weeks.

Starlord

Not if I've got a say in it. Come on, let's go get it.

INT. NOVA VEHICLE IMPOUND.

We cut to the trio running for the ship.

They finally come to it and find somebody there.

Starlord jumps on top of the cockpit and begins banging on the way.

Starlord

This is mine! Get the hell out of it!

The Guard gets scared, and then he just gets plain angry.

Guard

Get off the windshield now prisoner!

He pops it open sliding Starlord off of it in the process. He begins to climb out of it when he notices Rocket pointing a very large gun at him.

The Guard quickly puts his hands up.

Rocket

This can go one of two ways pal...

The Guard screams and runs away from them.

Rocket

Aww man, I was hoping he'd pick the hard way.

Starlord

Here you guys get in.

Starlord goes and opens the staircase door.

The trio walk in.

INT. STARLORDS SHIP.

Rocket

Well this ain't so bad. I expected...

well I don't know what I expected. But I expected worse.

Starlord

Here, you. Tree. Put this on for some mood music.

Starlord hands the cassette over to Groot.

Groot stares at it for a while as Starlord makes his way to the cockpit.

Rocket

You put it in that machine there dummy.

Aint you seen one of those before.

Groot

I am Groot.

Rocket

Really? Huh, never knew that.

Groot turns to an old stereo that Starlord uses to play his cassette.

He begins fiddling with it.

We cut over to Starlord in the cockpit as he closes the windshield door.

Starlord

Alright, get ready for lift off.

We cut back to Groot who is still having trouble with the cassette.

Rocket

Here like this!

Rocket grabs it and places it in the stereo.

Rocket

And now you just press play.

Groot listens and pushes the play button.

For a moment nothing plays but then music comes on loudly scaring Groot. He jumps up high.

Rocket

(giggling)

You crack me up sometimes fella.

Starlord starts the engine as music continues to play.

The song that is playing is "Hooked on a felling" by Blue Swede.

Starlord

Now this is how you escape prison in style,

ain't that right Rocket.

Rocket

Well I've seen better...

Starlord

And now my mood is killed.

And with that the ships takes off at the speed of light. In a matter of moments their in space far from the prison.

CUT TO:

HOURS LATER.

It is now hours later and Rocket goes up to sit next to Starlord in the passenger seat of the cockpit.

Rocket

So where exactly are we headed?

Starlord

A little place I know of called Knowhere.

Rocket groans.

Starlord

Something wrong.

Rocket

I know of it.

Starlord

I assume you know how

(clears throat)

Harsh, it can be.

Rocket

I'm actually wanted there... Dead.

Starlord

Well we ain't gonna let that happen.

Rocket

Oh, ain't nobody gonna kill me.

I'm just saying so you're not like, surprised.

Starlord

Well thanks for that... Warning.

Rocket

No problem. I'm actually wanted by 45 different planets,

if you like I can name them.

Starlord

Tell you what, just give me a few minute

warning rather than tell me now.

Rocket

Deal.

Starlord

Well I'm going to take a nap. I got no sleep.

Starlord pushes a button.

Starlord

It's in auto pilot, on course for Knowhere.

Starlord begins to walk away.

Rocket

Hey.

He turns back around to face Rocket

Starlord

Yeah?

Rocket

Why do you call yourself Starlord? I mean it's kinda lame.

Starlord gets a grin on his face.

Starlord

That's my name...

He begins to walk away again. Rocket is somewhat content with this answer and begins to stare out the window. He looks into the stares wondering what else lies out there for him to get in trouble with...


	3. ACT II

EXT. PLANET KNOWHERE. NIGHT.

The ship touches down hours later on planet Knowhere. Our trio step off the Milano and set foot towards their destination.

Rocket

Exactly where is this dump?

Starlord

I'm not entirely sure.

The buyer said to wait in a bar called the "New galaxy."

Rocket

That doesn't sound shady at all.

Starlord

Look there it is.

Starlord lifts his arm and points towards a rundown bar with a neon blue sign that reads "The New Galaxy".

Rocket

I don't see how this can't go bad.

INT. THE NEW GALAXY.

We cut to the three walking into the bar which is full of people of all different kinds of species. Many of them foreign to not only Starlord but Rocket and Groot as well.

Rocket looks almost disgusted by some, which is odd for him.

Rocket

Ugh, Groot remind us never to come back to this dump.

Starlord walks up to the bartender. A big blue, scaly, and slimy alien of some sort.

Bartender

What do you want human?

Starlord

I'm here to see the collector, I was told to wait here.

The bartender looks him up and down.

Bartender

I don't know no collector.

Starlord

Come on, this is pretty urgent.

Starlord reaches into his coat and pulls out the relic, quickly showing it to the bartender and then slipping it back into his coat pocket.

Bartender

Wait here.

Starlord

Thank you.

Bartender

Feel free to participate in our games while you wait.

The bartender lazily lifts up his arm to point towards a table that had some sort of alien chicken species fighting on it.

Our three pals looked over each other.

Groot

I am Groot!

Starlord

I suppose one round couldn't hurt.

We then cut to about an hour later as Rocket slams a mug full of some sort of liquid down. His entire snout is covered in it.

Rocket

Come on you blue fluffy whatever the hell you are!

I bet 50 units on you!

The chicken things continue to fight as Starlord, and Groot also try to cheer on their bets.

Finally Rockets eats the final and wins the round.

Rocket

Yes! In all your faces! I'm rich.

Starlord

How much did you just win?

Rocket

About 200 units.

Starlord

I don't think that qualifies as rich...

Rocket

Yeah well shut up!

A door opens behind them as a woman steps through its threshold.

Woman

Starlord.

Starlord turns to face her.

Woman

The Collector will see you now.

INT. THE COLLECTORS OFFICE.

Our trio step into the office of the Collector.

They quickly see him in all his glory. He is a tall man, with white hair on his head as well as a salty beard. He begins to walk towards them.

The Collector

Starlord, yes?

He reaches out to shake Starlord's hand.

Starlord

Yes.

The Collector

Funny name, but who am I to judge after all.

He lets out an exaggerated laugh as he looks towards Groot.

The Collector

Oh my, a Groot! Where ever did you find him?

The collector looks back at Starlord.

Starlord

It's a long story...

The Collector

Groot, please allow me to pay in advance for your...

corpse. It would be an honor to have you as part of my collection.

Once you pass that is.

Rocket

Hey can we get a move on here?

The collector looks at Rocket almost in an angered way.

Starlord

Forgive him; he's got a short attention span.

The Collector

Very well. Have you brought what we've discussed?

Starlord

Yes I have. And let me tell you,

it wasn't exactly the easiest journey getting it to you.

The Collector

A good adventure is never an easy journey.

Now please, let me see it.

Starlord takes it out of his coat and hands it to the Collector.

The Collector

Oh my! It appears my dreams may have very well come true.

Starlord

What is it?

The Collector

If my suspicions are correct, it is an infinity stone.

Rocket

So you were right.

The Collector

Here, let me take it out of its case.

Starlord

That's a case?

The Collector

Why of course!

Something this valuable can't just be left lying around.

The collector takes it over to a table he has a machine on top of.

He then sticks the relic inside the machine which then begins opening it in a Rubik's cube freaky sort of way. Almost like a puzzle.

Finally it is completely opened, and the infinity stone is revealed.

The Collector

Oh my! It is, it really is!

Starlord

What is an infinity stone exactly?

The Collector

The most powerful thing in the universe...

At least one of them. You see dear boy, before time itself there were realities,

and they were what birthed our universe as a whole.

After the creation of our universe there were stones that contained

each reality spread throughout it.

What you've got here, is one of them.

Starlord

So what does it do?

The Collector

Centuries ago gods used them for many different things.

Most commonly, destroying and harvesting worlds.

Ask your friend there?

The collector points at Groot.

Rocket and Starlord look at him. Groot however doesn't understand.

The Collector

It is one of these very stones that destroyed his home

planet and killed most of his species.

The collector extends his arm and gently taps the infinity stone. Suddenly a burst of light comes out of it, and then disappears.

The Collector

Strange.

Starlord

What was that?

The Collector

That I cannot answer...

EXT. THANOS'S DIMENSON.

We cut to a faraway region where there is almost nothing. Only one structure stands out. This is where the all-mighty god and mad titan Thanos sits upon his throne.

His two daughters walk up to him.

Gamora

Father! Something has happened...

Thanos spins around his throne as we get one quick look at his battle scared face.

INT. THE COLLECTORS OFFICE.

The Collector

Now that I've taught you how valuable these are worth

why don't we talk money...

How would you all like to be paid?

Starlord walks up to the machine holding the stone in place and presses a button. The machine then begins to re-cover up the stone.

Starlord

None...

The Collector

Excuse me?

Rocket

Yeah! Excuse him. What the hell are you doing man?

Starlord

Look, Groot, Rocket. I know you were looking forward to that money,

but after hearing all the damage these things can do

we can't just sell it.

Rocket

Like hell we can't!

Starlord

Your best friend's entire race was practically destroyed,

with the flick of a wrist.

Do you want that to be another planet?

Rocket

That's four million credits!

Starlord

I know! But sometimes you've just got to do the right thing Rocket.

I'll find a way to earn you cash.

Rocket

Oh yeah? And how's that?

Starlord

I'll let you turn in my bounty...

Rocket

What?

Starlord

You heard me. But we can't sell this.

I'll do whatever it takes.

Rocket

You know what'll happen if I take you to Yondu?

Starlord

I can handle Yondu! There's more important things going on here.

So turn me in, but were not selling this.

Rocket

Ugh! Fine. You win, let's just get off this disgusting

smelling planet already.

Starlord grabs the stone from the machine and looks toward the Collector.

Starlord

Sorry. No deal...

The trio begin walking out.

Rocket

So what exactly are we going to do with that thing?

Starlord

Give it to the nova corp...

Rocket

... I'm gonna need another drink.

Rocket throws his arm towards Starlord as he begins to walk away.

CUT TO:

INT. THE NEW GALAXY. NIGHT

Starlord stands near the door watching as Rocket drowns his sorrows in booze. He had thought of joining them but figured what would be the point. He didn't know much about Rocket, what he had known though was that there was more to him that met the eye. He wondered if Rocket thought the same of him.

After thinking his thoughts he turns his head to see a tall pretty girl had stood opposite to him. She stood there drinking for a see through glass. He had no idea what it was she was drinking, but it was changing colors.

Gamora

Hey there.

Gamora stares at Starlord intently as she says this and promptly takes a sip from her drink.

Starlord

Hey. Where'd you come from? Didn't even see you come in.

Gamora

Guess I slipped through the crack.

She says flirtatiously.

Starlord notices something odd about her but chooses to ignore his gut feeling.

Starlord

So how's bout you let me top you off there?

Gamora

No thanks, not supposed to drink on the job.

Starlord

Well I'd say you're already doing a horrible job at that...

Wait, what job?

Gamora lunges forward and punches Starlord's throat before pulling at his jacket and forcing it off.

He falls to the ground with a thud as she begins to run off.

Starlord

(Raspy)

Rocket! The stone!

Rocket turns his head to see where the commotion is coming from and see's Starlord on the ground, and the girl running off.

Rocket

What the hell?

Rocket jumps off the high chair and turns to face Groot.

Rocket

Come on! She aint gettin away with that stone!

Rocket jumps onto all fours and begins to sprint after her, Groot following close behind taking large steps. Meanwhile Starlord just tries to regain his composure.

EXT. KNOWHERE STREETS.

Rocket is gaining on Gamora.

She turns her head and notices this. She quickly grabs a butterfly knife with her free hand and hastily throws it at Rocket, just missing him.

Rocket

Hey! That's not fair! No sharp things.

This angers Rocket and makes him run faster. Meanwhile Groot still follows behind. Unsure of quite what to do.

Rocket is only a few feet behind Gamora now as he jumps onto her back knocking her over.

The stone falls out of her hands and continues rolling down the street.

Rocket

If anyone gets that stone it's me!

Rocket is tugging on her face trying to stop her in any way possible, but it is to no avail. Gamora is much too strong for him. She grabs him off her back and throws him against a nearby sign, breaking it as she does this.

Rocket

Not gonna lie, that hurt.

Gamora begins to walk towards the stone as Groot stops her in her own tracks. He grabs her and begins to make his arms grow in such a way that she can't escape his grasp.

Once again though the team have underestimated her abilities. She uses all her strength and breaks free with a loud yell.

She falls back down onto her feet and reaches for the sword on her back.

As she draws her weapon it lights up on the blade.

She attacks Groot with the sword and cuts both his arms off, causing him to stumble over.

She then goes for the stone once more.

She walks over and grabs it and begins to sprint off once more.

As she's walking she hears a noise. She looks up and see's Starlord falling.

Just a moment earlier he had jumped off a rooftop coming right for her.

As he lands on her he knocks her head against the street. She is instantly knocked out. Starlord himself however is still conscious. He holds his side with his arms though as he has injured himself in the fall.

Rocket and Groot make their way to him.

Starlord

Shit that hurt. Remind me to never do that again.

He rolls over onto his stomach and reaches for Gamora's hand, first checking her pulse, and then taking to the stone from her hands.

Starlord

She's alive. Let's get the hell out of here.

Starlord begins to stand up, struggling as he does so.

Rocket

What was that about.

Starlord

Don't know, and don't want to know.

Starlord walks towards Rocket and Groot ready to leave when out of nowhere a blade comes right for his hand.

It goes straight through like a spear as he yelps in pain and drops the stone.

Rocket

What the-

Rocket turns his head in the direction in which the blade had come while saying this, but is quickly cut off as a needle gets shot into his throat.

He quickly falls over and lands near Groot's feet.

Groot stands there, alone, unable to do anything with no arms. He then sees a figure step out from the shadows. This is Nebula. Gamora's sister.

She walks up to the unconscious Gamora and stands before her.

Nebula

I knew you wouldn't be able to pull it off.

You're weak sister...

She then walks away towards Starlord. He is still grasping his hand yelling in pain as he tries to pull the blade out.

Nebula walks right past him and picks up the stone.

She turns to him, as he turns his gaze to her.

Nebula

Father will be proud.

Starlord

Father?

Nebula begins to walk toward Starlord again. She walks past him again but this time she grabs the handle of her blade and yanks it out of Starlord's hand as he yells with pain and quickly falls over in shock.

The picture fades out for a moment, and then comes back slowly.

As it fades in we see we're now in Starlord's POV.

He see's Rocket sitting beside him, Groot as well.

He stands up.

Starlord

What happened?

Rocket

What happened? What happened is you're a little-

Groot

I am Groot.

Rocket

Yeah, what he said.

Starlord turns his head to Gamora who is now awake, sitting near him as well.

Starlord

Looks like the princess is up.

Why didn't you take off eh?

Gamora

No point in taking off now. I've got nowhere to go.

Starlord

Well where were you going prior to getting your ass kicked?

Gamora

Home...

Starlord

Well then go on! Go home, scram!

Gamora ignores this.

Gamora

I can't go home now. My sister has taken the stone for me,

and now I am banished by my father.

Starlord

Banished?

Gamora

Yes, banished.

Starlord

How can your father banish you?

You don't have keys or something?

Starlord chuckles as he says this.

Gamora

If I go back he will kill me?

Starlord

I'm sure you'll be fine.

Gamora

You've got no idea who my father is.

Starlord

Try me.

Gamora

Ever heard of the mad titan?

Everybody goes quiet.

Gamora

Exactly... Now there is no home for me.

And soon, no home for any of you either.

Rocket

Her pops, the mad titan Thanos just stole the stone?

Starlord looks at him.

Starlord

This is the exact type of thing I was trying to stop.

Rocket

Well now we're all screwed.

Starlord

Sounds like it.

Gamora

I can stop him...

They all turn to look at her.

Rocket

Oh yeah, princess? How are you going to do that.

Gamora

I know his plans, if we can intercept him.

Maybe we can stop him.

Rocket

Whose this "we" you speak of? It's just you sister!

I'm taking Starprince here back to Yondu and collecting my pay.

If I'm dying, I'm dying rich.

Gamora

Please! You all can help. Together maybe,

just maybe we can stop him.

Rocket

Thanos! Thanos is your father.

He is the person you hear about in legends!

To go after him would mean suicide.

Starlord

Rocket.

Rocket

What?

Starlord

Life is giving us a chance...

Rocket

A chance to do what?

Starlord

A chance to give a shit! We've got to help her.

Rocket

No, I aint dying like that.

Starlord

My mother taught me if you could do something to

help anyone, then you should. I made her that promise,

that I would live by that.

I'm not going to break it.

Rocket

You're coming with us "Starlord".

Starlord

No... I'm not.

Starlord reaches for his blaster and aims it at Rockets head.

Rocket

So that's how it is ey?

Starlord

Sorry Rocket.

Rocket is clearly angry at Starlord's choice. He begins to kick the dirt beneath his feet.

Rocket

See what you're making me do!...

Fine! We'll help. But on one condition.

Starlord

Which is?

Rocket

After this whole crusade is over, if we're still alive

you're coming with me to Yondu and I'm getting my reward.

I'll let him pick you bone by bone while I count my units.

Starlord

Fine...

Rocket

If you back out on this Starlord, I will find you...

And I will kill you.

Starlord

Scouts honor Rocket... Scouts honor. Now you...

(turning to Gamora)

I want to know two things. First your name.

I can't do business with someone whose name I don't know.

That's another lesson momma taught me.

And second... I want to know Thanos's plan.

Groot

I am Groot.

Rocket turns to Groot.

Rocket

Yeah he really should get his hand looked at.

INT. STARLORDS SHIP.

The four stand around the main hub center of Starlord's ship the Milano.

Starlord

He's going after earth?

Gamora

Yes.

Starlord

Why earth?

Gamora

That I'm not completely sure on.

I believe it has something to do with a dispute with some earthlings a few years back.

Either way though, he's going for it first.

And no matter how hard they fight back.

Thanos will win.

Starlord

The collector said there are more than one stone.

What if we manage to get our hands on another one?

Gamora stays quiet.

Starlord

What?

Gamora

Thanos has been planning this for years...

He has all the stones.

Rocket

I'm no scientist, but that isn't good. Is it?

Gamora

He could wipe out that planet with the snap of his fingers.

Starlord

What do we do?

Gamora

We must infiltrate his personal ship.

He uses it to get between galaxies. I know the ship by heart.

I can lead us through.

Once in we have to kill Thanos.

Rocket

Lady you make that sound easy.

Starlord

Rocket, I'm sure she's got some sort

of plan on how to kill him.

Gamora

No... The rodent is right. He won't be easy to stop,

and frankly I'm not quite sure how yet.

Starlord

I see...

Rocket

Why don't you all leave that to me?

The three turn to face Rocket.

Rocket

I consider myself very good with explosives.

Gamora

Very well. You'll only have one shot though.

You'd better make it count.

Rocket

Honey if I had a nickel for every time I heard that...

Starlord

Before we do... Whatever it is we're about to do.

I've got to make one stop.

Gamora looks at Starlord.

Gamora

Where?

Starlord

(Letting out a sigh)

Home.

CUT TO:

EXT. EARTH. LATE NIGHT

A beat up Toyota pulls up in a dirt driveway on a lonely farm and parks. Soon after the engine cuts and there is no sound but crickets as they go about their cricket business.

A door swings open as a young girl steps out. She is tall, has long black hair, and is wearing a button up shirt and slacks.

She takes out a long sigh as she begins to walk towards the door leading to her home.

She fiddles with her keys as she does this, and finally makes her way to the front door. As she gets there she begins to put the key in when she hears someone.

Peter

Been so long... This place was always so tranquil and

always gave me such solace...

I see nothing has changed.

She quickly turns towards where the direction of the voice came in. She is startled. She sees a figure standing towards the corner of the farmhouse. The figure is leaning against the house.

Peter

Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just been so long...

I didn't quite know how to say hello.

I guess the best way would be to just say it.

Peter steps out from the shadows and towards Lana who is almost out of breath.

He reaches out his hand.

Peter

Hello Lana... Long time no see.

Lana is in shock.

Lana

Peter?

Peter

Told you I'd come back for you.

Lana hugs Peter tightly as tears begin to stream down her face.

Lana

I never thought I'd see you again.

Peter was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. Or rather, multiple things he hadn't felt in a while. Lana's warm bear hugs. Lana herself... And love.

Peter

You can't get rid of me that easy.

Peter's eyes begin to water along with Lana.

The two stay there for a while, hugging under the star lit sky. This is a very happy moment in Peter Quills life. For the first time in years he wasn't "Starlord". He was Peter Quill.

INT. LANAS HOUSE.

Lana is by the stove setting a teapot down.

Lana

Things never were really the same once you left.

Peter stays quiet.

Peter

How's your mom... your dad?

Lana

They're great actually. They uhm, just had another baby.

Peter

What?

Lana

I know. A brand new baby girl.

Peter

You're a big sister?

Lana

Uh huh.

Peter is smiling now.

Peter

Where are they?

Lana

They are out of town right now.

Went to go visit the family out west. They're showing off the bundle of joy to

everybody I'm sure.

I stayed back to keep watch over the house.

Peter

I'm glad I did.

Lana

Yeah. Me too.

Lana goes and sits with Peter at the dining table.

Lana

What about you?

Peter

What about me?

Lana

You took off in a space ship.

What sorts of things have you been up to?

Peter

Honestly... Not much.

Lana

Not much? The Peter Quill has not been up to much?

Peter

Nope? I just signed a year lease on an apartment on Xander...

I mean it kind of just got destroyed but it's nothing a

little paint and duct tape won't fix.

Lana

Xander?

Peter

It's a planet...

Lana

Of course it is.

Peter

Maybe you could come one day and see it.

It's beautiful there.

Lana's smile instantly fades away as Peter mentions this.

Lana

Why'd you come back Peter?

Peter

I came back to see you.

Lana

What's the real reason.

Peter

I really came to see you, why is that so hard to believe?

Lana

(angrily)

After all these years you just came back to see me?

Huh? What about when I begged you not to leave me?

But it's supposed to be ok because you came and

payed me a visit 20 damn years later?

Peter

Lana...

Lana

I was left there... In the woods Peter.

I didn't know what to think.

And then when I finally did get home

I was swamped by all sorts of questions!

Like what happened to you, where did you go?

Were you kidnapped? You know how stressful that all was.

When I told them the truth they thought I was crazy,

wanted to lock me up in some sort of asylum.

Then I started lying, saying I just made it up,

and saying you ran off again. But all this time

I knew the truth and had to keep it to myself.

But oh no! It's all ok because you came back 20 years later

and offered to take me on an intergalactic booty call.

Peter

Lana...

Lana

Maybe you should just go Peter.

Peter

I'd prefer not to.

Lana

(standing up)

I just got over what you put me through. The torture.

And you coming back will only make it all come back.

So go!

Lana points at the door as she says this.

Peter stands up.

Peter

I came back because this may be the last chance

I have to see you.

And well I figured I shouldn't make a girl a promise I can't keep.

Lana stands her ground and doesn't speak.

Peter

I'm so sorry Lana...

Everything I'm about to do is because of you.

Everything I've strived to be in life,

I wanted to be because you showed me I'm more than

just some punk kid who ran away from home...

I'm sorry I let you down. I failed... At everything. I am no hero...

I'm not a good person like you Lana.

But right now life is giving me a chance to

do something, and I can't let it pass me up.

Lana

What are you saying Peter.

Peter

I'm saying I came back so I wouldn't let you down again.

Peter grabs Lana and kisses her. Lana begins to fall into his arm before she realizes what she is doing and pushes him off.

Lana

What the hell!

Peter

I had to do that... Sorry...

That was a bit selfish wasn't it?

Lana

Leave! Now Peter!

Peter is obviously sad and begins to walk out. But Lana realizes he has a certain look on his face.

Lana

What's with the smug look?

Peter

You're the first person to call me Peter in a long time.

Peter walks out the door, closing it behind him. Lana remains, alone in the old farmhouse.

EXT. LANA'S FARM.

Peter stands outside alone in the dark. Only a small light hanging above him illuminates the scene. He has a grin on his face.

INT. STARLORDS SHIP.

Peter walks through the ship he has just boarded. Gathered around is the rest of the crew.

He still has that same grin on his face.

Rocket

What's with you?

What's with this whole pit stop?

Starlord

An old friend...

Gamora

You delayed our plans to stop a merciless

planet destroyer to have tea with an old friend?

Starlord

Pretty much...

He goes up to the crew and leans over the table they are all sitting at.

Starlord

Look, we're going on a mission that we're more

than likely not coming home from.

I think maybe we should be a bit more honest with each other.

Gamora

What's that supposed to mean?

Starlord

Ok that came out sort of wrong.

What I meant is, let's get to know one another.

For starters Rocket, you asked me something the other night.

What was it again?

Rocket

What is this goo on the keyboard?

Starlord

... No...

Rocket looks confused.

Starlord

You asked me what my name was.

Rocket

Oh right, you said it was Starlord.

Starlord

I lied... My name is Peter Quill and that

(He points out the ships window to Lana's farm house)

That is the fondest home in my memory.

I grew up there, I fell in love there... And I ran away there.

Why did I run away? Because I was a coward,

I was afraid to face the challenges of life.

Well I'm not afraid no more.

Tomorrow I will face my death with certainty.

No more running, no more stalling.

And I will die known as Peter fucking Quill,

and not Starlord!

Peter slams his fists on the table.

He is breathing heavy.

Rocket

You ok pal?

Peter

Never been better.

Peter turns to Gamora.

Peter

Tomorrow promise me something.

Gamora

Yes?

Peter

Promise me that whatever happens you will stop Thanos.

The only family I ever had lives in that farm house.

The only person I love more than myself lives there...

I will do anything to stop Thanos, but if I die...

If Rocket dies, if Groot can even die promise me that you will...

end this.

Gamora

I promise...

Peter

Thank you.

Gamora

You will not die tomorrow Peter.

Peter

And why is that?

Gamora

Because you're the strongest and bravest of us all here.

And you have the most motivation to survive.

Peter stands up tall.

Peter

And that's where you're wrong.

Peter walks off down one of the ships hallways.

Rocket

Who the hell said anything about dying!


	4. ACT III

HOURS LATER

It is hours later, all our heroes are sitting around Peters ship preparing.

Rocket

So Quill I've taken the liberty of modifying

some of your old crap and making it better.

Rocket throws a blaster on the table.

Peter

Is this my blaster?

Rocket

Sure is! It now packs a more

powerful punch for only half the energy.

Now for you, green giant.

Rocket puts two batons on the table. Gamora picks them up.

Gamora

What good will these do me?

Rocket

Turn them on.

Gamora pushes a button and a green light beam comes out.

Rocket

It's an energy sword,

should come in handy taken out all of em hordes of baddies.

Groot

I am Groot...

Rocket

Sorry I didn't make ya anything. I figured you didn't need it.

Groot

I am Groot.

Rocket

Fine, next time! I promise.

Peter

What about for yourself?

Rocket

Don't worry, me and this beauty go way back.

Rocket takes the large gun of his back showing it to Peter.

Peter

Alright then.

A sound starts going off on Peter's ship.

Gamora

What is that?

Peter goes to check a computer screen.

Peter

Seems a ship just came out of hyper drive near us...

Gamora

Where?

As she says this Peter's ship shakes violently, as if it's been hit by an earthquake. Through the windows they can see a large ship.

Peter

There.

Gamora

That's it... That's his ship.

Peter

We've got to get on that.

Gamora

Everybody get in your seats.

Peter you better know how to fly this thing damn well!

Peter

Oh believe me, you've got no idea!

Peter gets into his seat and grips his controls. Licking his lips as he does so. If there's one thing Peter Quill knew how to do, it was fly a ship.

CUT TO EXTERIOR SHOT

The ship fly's off at light speed following the giant ship. At this point it is nearing earth.

Gamora

There!

(Points her finger)

That's one of the weak spots.

If you can blast through there we can make our way

through the ship and to Thanos.

Peter

Rocket, you heard the woman. Target the spot.

Rocket

With pleasure!

The camera whips around to Rockets side of the ship as he grabs his controls.

We cut to an exterior shot of the turrent on Peter's ship spinning around and beginning to fire.

The ship continues to fire at Thanos's ship.

Rocket

I thought you said this was a weak spot.

Gamora

It is, but look at the size of that ship.

A weak spot to that thing isn't exactly as soft

as a weak spot to this piece of shit.

Peter

Buckle up.

They do as he says before questioning him.

Gamora

Why are we buckling up?

Peter

We don't got time to waste while we shoot through that thing.

Gamora

Well that's the way in?

Peter

I understand that. I just found a quicker method.

Gamora

And that would be?

Peter drives the throttle as far as possible.

Peter's ship speeds up majorly and he aims it straight for the weak spot.

Gamora

You can't be serious! Are you crazy?

Peter

At this point in my life, most likely!

The ship zooms through the air as it collides with Thanos's ship and breaks through the weak spot roughly.

Peter's ship crashes inside the ship and gets torn apart. It is nearly completely destroyed.

INT. THANOS'S SHIP.

As the rubble settles down our heroes gain their stature.

Peter

Everybody ok?

Rocket

I can't feel my leg...

Wait never mind I was touching my arm. I'm good.

Gamora

Come on, we've got to hurry.

Our heroes unbuckle themselves and crawl out of the now destroyed ship.

Peter

Gamora, which way?

Gamora looks around for a second.

Gamora

This way.

Gamora leads them through the ship occasionally finding an enemy to snap in half or shoot at.

Peter

This is too easy.

Rocket

Hey don't be complaining.

Gamora

No, Peter is right. Something is going on here...

They come to a giant door.

Gamora

This is it... He's in there.

Peter gulps.

Peter

Come on, let's do this.

Groot kicks open the door and with a loud bang it flies open. Inside is nothing except for a large chair and a window in front of that.

INT. THRONE ROOM.

Gamora

Thanos... I've come for you.

The throne begins to spin around to reveal in all their power...

Nebula.

Gamora is shocked.

Gamora

Sister?

Nebula

You really expected father to be here...

No, no, no. Now's not the time for him to come out and play peekaboo.

There are so many preparations to be made first.

Instead he sent me.

Gamora

You're going to attack earth?

Nebula

Yes. You see father has a new plan for the earthlings.

Rather than kill them all he shall enslave them all.

As much as he despises earth and its creatures he

has found a use for them.

Gamora

And that is?

Nebula

That is all you and I both need to know.

Now come on sister, do what you came here to do.

Kill the captain of this here vessel.

Gamora

I won't kill you Nebula.

Rocket

Well why the hell not! She seems pretty crazy to me.

Nebula

This is why he never chose you Gamora.

You're weak and soft. You believe each creature has value.

You don't know how wrong you are.

See creatures like him-

She points at Peter.

Nebula

Creatures like him are worthless compared to our kind.

Look how flimsy and fragile that bag of flesh is.

Such a weak race. No...

They don't deserve to consider themselves worthy of such a...

habitual planet.

So you either kill me now or I kill and start my rule with him.

Peter

Believe me, you wouldn't be the first girl to try and enslave me...

Hasn't worked for them, aint gonna work for you.

Nebula

Fight me sister!

Gamora turns to Peter.

Gamora

You three... Go. This is my battle.

Peter

We aren't leaving you, were a team.

Gamora

Destroy the ships engines. Send this piece of shit to hell.

Peter and Rocket look at each other.

Gamora

You must, we can't let this reach earth.

Peter

I'll see you soon. Come on Rocket, we've got to go.

Rocket

Blowing stuff up is going to be so much fun!

With that the trio leave Gamora and Nebula to duel it out.

Nebula pulls two swords from her hip holsters.

Gamora pulls out hers and ignites it as the battle begins.

Both the deadly women begin slashing violently and angrily at each other.

INT. THANOS'S SHIP.

Rocket, Peter, and Groot find themselves fighting their way through a horde of enemies. Peter blasting them with his pistols, Rocket blowing them away with his gun, and Groot doing... Groot things?

Rocket

Ya know Pete, you aint such a bad fighter.

Peter

Thanks I guess...

INT. THRONE ROOM.

Gamora and Nebula continue their fight. It is more vicious than ever and the stakes are higher than ever as both the women are beginning to tire out.

Things are seeming grim for Gamora.

Nebula

Come now Gamora.

You had to have known is would've been how it would all end.

I have always been the better sister after all.

Gamora

You're a disgrace!

Nebula grabs hold of Gamora's arm and twists it making her kneel before her.

Gamora screams out in pain.

Nebula

You're the disgrace. You've betrayed our father. Your own kin!

Gamora

Thanos is no father to me! Nor to you sister.

Nebula

Don't speak of him in that tone.

Gamora

Don't you remember!

Nebula

I remember he gave me a home. A purpose...

I had neither before I met him.

Gamora

He's brainwashed you.

Don't you remember what he's done to you!

He tore you from your family. Murdered them in front of you.

All the experiments he conducted on you.

He turned you into... into that.

Nebula thinks.

Nebula

No.

Gamora

You used to be beautiful nebula...

Look at you. You're a shade of the color you used to be.

Don't let him take your mind a long with that.

Nebula

He didn't make me this way.

Gamora

Sister... he made both of us this way.

Nebula realizes what Thanos has done. She releases Gamora.

Nebula

You're right.

Gamora stands up and looks at Nebula. They're about to have a moment.

Nebula

I am so sorry sister.

Gamora

So am I.

Gamora slashes at her with his sword and cuts her straight in half with her sharp and hot blade.

Nebula dies instantly.

Gamora kneels down before her body.

Gamora

It's better this way sister.

Gamora kisses her fingers and presses them to Nebula's cheek.

Gamora

After all you've been through, this is better.

INT. ENGINE ROOM.

The dynamic trio reach the Engine room at last. They are standing before the giant generators powering the ships thrusters.

Peter

How do we take care of this?

Rocket pulls something from his pocket.

Rocket

Don't worry I got this.

Peter

What is that?

Rocket

It's a can of candy. What do you think it is you idiot?

Rocket presses a button at the top and throws it.

Peter

Uhm shouldn't we be running?

Rocket

Probably.

The three look at each other and then begin running.

As they run a huge explosion goes off behind them destroying the ships engines and thrusters. This throws them forward making them crash into walls and get injured.

EXT. EARTHS ATMOSPHERE.

We cut to an exterior view of the slip as it comes flying down from the sky. The ship is completely lit on fire.

With a large boom the ship touches down. Beneath it is now a giant crater. The carnage it has left in the small town is of epidemic proportions. Buildings are destroyed and civilians are injured.

We cut to a montage of the crash. We see people injured, ok... dead. We get a quick view of an unconscious Peter. He is bleeding from the top of his head.

We then cut to the other heroes. Rocket isn't moving, his arm looks broken. Groot while unconscious looks fine. Gamora is awake. She is limping around the crash site looking at her allies around her. She is gripping her arm as bright red blood oozes from it.

She finds Peter and sits next to him.

She takes a deep breath as we cut to black.

8 MONTHS LATER. EXT. COLORADO. DAY.

The sun is shining. The sky is blue. All around the grass is bright green. We see a crowd of people all grouped together for an unknown reason.

As the camera pans around we see a newly built ship. It's a spitting image of the Milano. It's beautiful in all its shining glory.

Standing to the side of it in a row together on top of a large stage are our four heroes. From left to right there are Groot, Gamora, Peter, and Rocket. They are all wearing brand new shining suits. The crowd is cheering them on, praising them. They saved an entire race that day and earth was not shy about showing their affection. People from all over the world had come to see them.

This was Peter Quill's proudest moment, and all though there were thousands of people standing before him he only spotted three faces. Lana and her two parents.

EXT. THE MILANO'S LAUNCH SITE.

Our heroes are getting ready to board their ship as Lana walks up to Peter.

Peter

Did you like the show.

Lana stays quiet.

Peter

Yeah I do look pretty good in this suit.

Lana

You did it...

Peter

Did what?

Lana

All those years ago, you left to protect innocent people.

To find the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Well you did it.

Peter

No I didn't. I never found them.

Lana points at Groot, Rocket, and Gamora.

Lana

Well it seems they are now.

Peter looks at them and realizes Lana is right. He had done his mission. While his new friends were not the "real" Guardians of the Galaxy, they were their own Guardians. He had found them. This was his team now, he was their leader. And it was his job to keep them in line and keep them keeping on and protecting the world... all the worlds.

His proudness grows. Not for himself but for his team. He is proud of each and every single last furry one of them.

Lana

Thank you Peter...

Lana goes in and kissing Peters cheek.

Peter

Oh god I love you.

Lana stares into Peter's eyes but says nothing.

Peter

I love you more than anything else...

But none of that matters. We can never be together.

You and I Lana are sadly not destined to be together.

To love each other.

To have children together.

Lana's smile dissipates.

Peter

My future is there.

(Peter points at the sky)

In the stars.

And your future is here,

watching after your family.

Look I don't know if I'll ever see you again and so to save not

only myself and yourself the heartbreak

I've got to go...

Now.

Lana's eyes tear up as Peter lets go of her hands. He hadn't even known he was holding them until he withdrew them.

Peter

I guess this is goodbye Lana. Thank you so much.

Lana

For what?

Peter

For giving a shit...

And with that Peter Quill walks away from his one true love, leaving her all alone in the middle of a Colorado field.

Peter walks up the stairs to his ship and just as he reaches the top...

Peter

Goodbye... Starlord

Peter gets a shit eating grin on his face as he closes the door to his ship.

INT. THE MILANO.

That was the last time he ever saw Lana's face.

He walks through the doors and begins going through the hallway to the cockpit but before he does so he makes one detour.

He goes to his bunk.

He sits on his bed and bends over to reach under it and he pulls out an envelope.

It's old and pale now. He rips open the top of it.

He then begins to read it, tears stream down his face.

The camera pans around and shows the bottom of the letter.

Letter

To my little Starlord, with love. Mom

Peter is bawling his eyes out now. He sets it down on his bed, wipes his eyes and stands up.

INT. THE MILANO COCKPIT.

Gamora instantly notices Peter's mood as he walks up to them.

Gamora

Are you ok Peter?

Peter

Yeah.

Gamora gets closer to Peter.

Gamora

Is it because of her?

Peter smiles.

Peter

She hasn't called me Starlord since we were kids...

Look guys I would like to talk for

a moment before we take off.

His allies all face him.

Peter

I came here to find the guardians of the galaxy,

and I'm starting to think I did.

He looks at all of them.

Peter

Like it or not, we're all we've got in this shitty universe.

And oddly enough we don't make a bad team!

Rocket

What are you saying Quill?

Peter

I'm saying maybe you all could stick around…

Maybe we could make this a regular thing.

Gamora

What saving the galaxy?

Peter

Being together…

Look I've never had an official family.

There are people I'd relied on, and they relied on me and I failed them.

There's no going back from that. But maybe…

Just maybe I can do that with you all. Maybe you, me, all of you…

Maybe we could be….

A family.

Everyone stays quiet.

Gamora

We're not a family...

Peter becomes saddend at this.

Gamora

We're the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Peters look at all of them. All the Guardians of the Galaxy. He then walks over to his cassette player and pops his tape in.

Music comes on "Aint no mountain high enough"

He then walks to his seat.

Peter

Well Guardians of the Galaxy what should we do next?

Something good?

Something bad?

A bit of both?

Gamora turns to him.

Gamora

We'll follow your lead... Starlord.

Peter gets that same shit eating grin he always gets when he has mischief in his mind.

Starlord

A bit of both!

With this Peter *cough* Starlord slams down on the throttle and the Milano blasts off at the speed of light and out of Earth's atmosphere. And on to space!

The music continues playing and we smash to black and the credits begin rolling.

THE END.


End file.
